Pokemon mystery dungeon explores of shadows
by Ilovezubat
Summary: 4 humans end up turning into Pokemon when the lights suddenly turned off
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night 4 siblings were awake watching TV 3 brothers and one little sister they started to tell each other there favourite Pokemon the oldest said his was an Gastly the next brother said his was an Eevee an the last brother said his was an Rockruff. There little sister said Zubat then the lights suddenly turned off they all screamed and the TV light was off too. Later the little sister was sleeping in the grass She wakes up and sees a Shuckle and a Hoppip she shakes her head and hears them talking

" Hey you alright? you been sleeping there for along time." she jumped up in shocked and looked at her hands but they were no longer hands anymore they were wings she started to freak out she waved her wings in panic the Shuckle and Hoppip were very confused " umm you ok?" asked the Shuckle.

She shakes her head " t-this gotta be dream! come on wake up! come on brothers wake me upppp!"

Hoppip goes up to her and slaps her across the face she falls to the floor and starts crying then Shuckle slaps Hoppip and Shuckle picks her up " hey I'm sorry about my friend Rose slapping you he just trying to calm you down anyway do you know that Rockruff over there he is still asleep maybe you can wake him up come stop crying come on please?"

she wipes her tears and nods and heads over to the Rockruff and shakes him with her wing He wakes up and tackles her " WHO DARES!"

she starts to shake in fear " um I'm Zoe."

The Rockruff shakes his head " Wait Zoe?! Its me your brother Kuni !"

Kuni gets off Zoe and they both hug each other Shuckle goes up to them " hey anyway I'm Mark and I need your help some Pokemon came and stole something from me you think you can help me?"

Kuni nods " sure with me and my Little sister we will take down those Pokemon thieves hahaha now onward Zoe off we go!"

Kuni grabs Zoe with mouth and throws her onto his back and runs Rose says " hmm you not going to tell them its a trap?"

He nods " heh don't worry Rose I have a plan."

Kuni and Zoe finally got to the cave Kuni says " so this is where the bad Pokemon are? hmm HEY COME ON OUT AND FIGHT US DUDES!"

Zoe falls off by her brother's yelling then they see 3 figures come out of the darkness of the cave " well well looks like we got some visitors boys."

Then they got trapped by a barrier Kuni yells " HEY LET US OUT OR ELSE!"

one the figures says " hmhp Flare light this place up so they can see us."

they see a flamethrower attack and it lights up the torches on the cave's walls

They see a Driftfloon a Foongus and a little Litwick " Hello there little ones may I ask why your in our cave home hmm?"

Zoe hides behind Kuni " you stole something from a Shuckle so you better hand it over or else!"

the Driftfloon says " so Marcus sended you?"

Foongus and Litwick tried covering there mouths but they ended up bursting out laughing " PFFT HAHAHAHAH"

Driftfloon rolls her eyes " whatever"

Zoe says " um w-what are you going t-to do with the thing y-you stole?"

Driftfloon leans her back on the barrier cage " were going to sell it pretty much this item is worth alot of money dear."

Kuni rolls his eyes " well of course anyway who are you guys like what your names?"

Driftfloon says " I'm Tami and my to teammates are Mushy and Flare."

Zoe says " w-we will stop you and w-we are going to take it back."

Driftfloon laughs a bit " heh foolish Pokemon with you two in that cell you won't be stopping us anytime soon."

Then they all hear a voice " Maybe not but we can stop you!"

Kuni and Zoe were cheering " MARCUS ROSE YOUR HERE!"

Marcus says " don't worry I get you out of that cell"

Marcus uses Rollout on the Barrier and it shatters

Kuni yells " Alright let's take these guys down!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tami fires a shadow balls at them Mushy fires a Sludge bomb Flare fires Flamethrower Kuni tries to think of a move to use " ok ok lets see here I know I use tackle!"

Kuni starts charging at them Tami and Flare roll there eyes. Kuni goes right through Tami and Flare " wow this kid is very stupid doesn't he know normal type moves have no effect on ghosts types like us!"

Kuni does a faceplam with his paw Kuni gets hit with there attacks when he was off guard. " AHHH!"

Zoe screams "Kuni!"

Then she accidentally uses supersonic and Mushy Flare and Tami end up confused.

Kuni says " whoa nice shot little sis."

Zoe says " oh um t-thanks Kuni."

Rose starts to charge up a solar beam " Dudes cover me while I charge this thing up they feel the wrath of Rose ahahha!"

they all nod Zoe thinks if there other attacks she could use she remembers that Zubat can use Astonish she aims at Flare at shouts " YAAAAA this what you get for messing with my big brother!"

Marcus uses Rollout and hits Tami,Mushy and Flare Rose finishes charging up Solar beam " Guys move out the way this thing is going to fire!"

Kuni grabs Zoe with his mouth and Marcus gets out the way too Tami Flare and Mushy snapped out of there confusion then Rose's solar beam fired and they were down. They all started cheering "yes we did it!"

Tami got up and grabbed a escape orb " heh heh not a bad battle but we will try harder next time right boys."

Mushy and Flare nod and they teleport away Kuni says " No they got away sorry we couldn't get your item back Marcus."

Marcus says " don't worry we get them next time do you guys have a place to stay if you don't you can come to the guild with us."

Kuni and Zoe says " sure that be a great idea!"

They walk up lots of stairs and they make it to the top Marcus steps on a little gate thing on the ground and voice came out of it " Pokemon detected Pokemon detected!"

Then they heard another voice " whos footprint whos footprint!"

Then they here the same voice again " the foot print is Shuckle's the foot print is Shuckle's its Marcus!"

Rose floats onto the gate too " Rose is there too!"

Marcus says " we got some Pokemon who want to join the guild ok?!"

The voice says " alright just tell them to step on this gate!"

Rose says " Hey to get in just step on the gate Kuni and Zoe."

Zoe walks onto the gate thing and the same voice said " Pokemon detected Pokemon detected!"

And the other voice said " Who's footprint who's footprint?"

The voice says " Its um Its uhh..."

Zoe,Kuni,Rose and Marcus were all confused the other voiced said " Hey what footprint is it whats the hold up Diglett!?"

Diglett shakes his head " its um maybe zubat's maybe zubat's!"

The voice yells " WHAT MAYBE!?"

Diglett " I'm sorry Loudred It's just I don't see these kind of footprints that often."

Loudred sighs " whatever tell the other one to step on the gate!"

Diglett says " alright Loudred! Hey other one step on the gate please!"

Kuni steps on the gate " Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

Loudred says " who's footprint whos footprint!"

Diglett thinks for a bit " umm its Rockruff Its Rockruff!"

The gate starts to rise and Rose and Marcus go in and say " come on you two its this way!"

Zoe and Kuni sees a little wooden ladder thing Zoe jumps onto her brother's back Kuni sighs and carries his sister down but he slips and falls onto Marcus and Rose " Ow ow Kuni! why you slip!?"

Kuni scratches his had with his paw " heh sorry I just slipped."

Zoe jumps off her brothers back and looks around and sees other kinds of Pokemon around then another Pokemon climbs up the wooden ladder " why hello! I am Chatot! Marcus Rose so these are the two new Pokemon that came here to join right?"

Marcus and Rose nod " well follow me you two."

Zoe jumps onto her brother's back again and Kuni sighs and starts climbing down the other wooden ladder Chatot walks to a door and knocks on the door " hey guildmaster its me Chatot we got two new Pokemon who want to join."

The door opens and Chatot walks in Kuni and Zoe follow after Zoe jumps off her brother's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuni and Zoe see a pink Pokemon then Chatot says " Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices."

The guildmaster was still facing the wall Chatot confused said " Guildmaster... um... Guildmaster...?"

The Guildmaster turns around yelling " Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! The guild's Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? then let's go for it! First we must register your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name?

Kuni whispers to his little sister " got any good team names your great at naming stuff."

Zoe thinked for a bit she thought of something cool then she said " Team Jewelshatter!"

Zoe smiled so did Kuni " great job with that name sis."

Wigglytuff says " all settled then! I'll register your team as Jewelshatter. Registering! Registering!" Singed Wigglytuff

" All registered... YOOM...TAH! Congratulations! From now on you're am official exploration team! I present you with this in commemoration."

Wigglytuff sets down a Pokemon Exploration Team Kit Kuni looks at it and whispers to his sister " do you think that some sort of kit sis?"

His sister nods her head Wigglytuff says " Quick open it up!"

Kuni open it he found a Explorer Badge and a wonder map and a Treasure Bag Kuni was amazed by all the stuff that was in there Wigglytuff says " That's your Explorer Badge! It's your official team identification! And there's the Wonder Map which is a wonder of convenience! Finally there's a Treasure Bag. It lets you carry stuff you find In a dungeon your successes as an Exploration team can lead to bigger and bigger space for you Treasure Bag! It's a very Wonderful Bag! Have a peek inside your Treasure Bag!"

Kuni opens It he finds a Power Band a Green Bow Wigglytuff says " Those two items are special. I'm sure they will help you on your adventures!"

Kuni says " Thank you! We'll do our best!"

Wigglytuff says " Yup. But you're only apprenticing right do your best...to train!"

Kuni says " We will! Let's do our best Zoe!"

Zoe nods Chatot leads Zoe and Kuni to there room. " This is your room."

Kuni and Zoe still trying to learn to walk with out tripping on her wings. Zoe found the hay bed comfy Kuni smiled that he and sister had some place to go on adventures Chatot says " You will live her while you work for us. Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight! That is all."

Chatot walks out of there room later in the middle of the night Kuni says " Hey sis you awake this world is very strange right? First we stop thieves we make new friends like Marcus and Rose and now we joined this guild and the Guildmaster is kinda you know confusing... maybe working at this guild will help us find our other two brothers we can't be the only ones that got sent here... anyway its getting late we should gets some sleep I can't wait what were going to do tomorrow!"

In the morning Zoe and Kuni heard a loud noise " HEY WAKE UP IT'S MORNING!"

They both felt there eardrums ringing the voice kept yelling " Hey why you still ASLEEP! WAKE UP!"

Zoe says " Ow that really hurts my ears there ringing!"

The voice yells again " come on SNAP OUT OF IT! I'm Loudred and I'm a fellow apprentice and If your late for our morning briefing you'll be SORRY! So... MOVE IT! The Guildmaster Wigglytuff has a HUGE temper when someone makes him loses it! UGH whatever I'm not going to get in trouble because of you ROOKIES!"

Loudred storms of Kuni and Zoe shakes there heads Kuni says annoyed " Jeez that guy has a big temper don't you think sis."

Zoe nods Kuni " Oh wait were working here no oh man I forgot come on sis!"

Kuni grabs his sister with his teeth and throws her onto his back and runs then stops when he sees alot of Pokemon gathered around Loudred says " Oh now the lazy Rookies get up!"

Chatot says " Hush!"

Loudred says " oh um sorry..."

Then the Guildmaster door's open and shows the Guildmaster Wigglytuff " Zzz *snore* Zzz."

The Apprentices of the Guild start talking with each other " Wow Guildmaster Wigglytuff always amazes me! But look he snoring but he looks wide awake! he sleeping with eyes open man that defiantly creepy!"

Zoe looks at the Apprentices and sees Marcus and Rose then Chatot says " ok now before we get to work we must say our morning chant!"

The Apprentices yell " ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

Then Chatot says " Ok Pokemon time to get to work!"

All the Pokemon start walk off Zoe and Kuni didn't know what to do Chatot says " Are you wandering around or something your Rookies so follow me you two."

Chatot climbs up the wooden ladder Zoe and Kuni followed him.


End file.
